Baby blues
by Natsume-chan
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si les Bladebreaker devaient s'occuper d'un certain bébé qui se trouve être un certain capitaine nommé Kai...légèrement différent?
1. Default Chapter

Oha yo à tous! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic concernant mon chouchou, j'ai nommé Kai. ! Ch'ais pas encore si ce sera yaoi. mais y a des risques pour la fin. Enfin Bref. Merci à tous ceux qui liront cette fic. Natsu-chan  
  
Prologue: Wake up !  
  
Tout avait commencé, le jour où s'était produit un accident lors d'une visite des Bladebreakers dans un grand laboratoire. ( ^__^ je sais excuse foireuse pour ce qui va suivre mais bon, comment expliquer quelque chose d'irrationnel sans inventer de conneries hein!?). Une expérience avait échouée alors que les Bladebreakers se trouvaient juste dans la pièce d'à côté, excepté Kai qui se tenait comme à son habitude à l'écart et traînait en arrière, c'est à dire dans la pièce où se déroulait l'expérience. Bien sûr, comme dans toute bonne expérience ratée. ça avait pété ! Kai avait était exposés, heu. ben on va dire à des radiations et on ignorait encore si cela aurait des effets secondaires sur lui mais il avait été malgré tout autorisé à retourner avec son équipe dans la maison qu'ils louaient en attendant le prochain tournoi, les risques étant extrêmement minimes.  
  
Le lendemain  
  
« Vas-y Max ! »  
  
« Nan ! Toi vas-y ! C'est à ton tour de le réveiller ! »  
  
« Pas du tout ! C'est le tien ! »  
  
« Ray ! Arrête de faire le gamin ! Tu sais parfaitement que c'est à toi ! Tyson et moi, on l'a fait la semaine passée ! »  
  
« Maiheu. »  
  
« Arrête de pleurnicher et va réveiller Kai ! »  
  
Le jeune homme chinois dût bien se résigner à aller réveiller leur cher capitaine. Et dieu sait comment est Kai au réveil. Celui-ci passant une bonne partie de la soirée à s'entraîner jusque tard dans la nuit, le manque de sommeil se répercutait souvent sur son humeur au réveil, et il était de bien plus mauvaise humeur encore que pendant la journée, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Si bien que lorsque ses coéquipiers avaient la lourde charge de le réveiller, ils essayaient toujours de se désister où trouvait un moyen de le faire vite et de ne pas laisser le temps de réagir au distant et fier Ph?nix. Car la première personne qu'il voyait, était en générale sa première victime. La semaine précédente, Tyson et Max étaient entrés silencieusement dans la chambre et avaient poussé le volume de la stéréo à fond avant de sortir en courant mais cela ne s'était pas avéré une très bonne idée. Manifestement, Kai n'appréciait pas spécialement ce genre de réveil et il avait été d'une humeur massacrante durant toute la journée.  
  
Ray entra finalement dans la chambre. Max l'attendait devant la porte, près à partir en courant au moindre signe de danger pour sa personne. Kenny se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre, appréhendant lui aussi la réaction du capitaine qui ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de trois heures la nuit précédente. Seulement, ce matin là, aucunes plaintes, aucune remarque désagréable, aucune personne ne se sauvant précipitamment de la chambre du jeune homme ne se produisirent. Juste. le silence. Durant une looooongue minute, suivie d'une deuxième, suivie d'une troisième, suivie. du son d'un corps tombant lourdement sur le sol. Devant l'air interrogatif de Kenny, Max haussa les épaules. « Heu.Tu crois qu'il s'est pas sauvé assez vite ? ». La voix de Ray leur parvint enfin.  
  
« Heu.Les gars.Vous pouvez venir deux minutes ? C'est.important.»  
  
Les deux garçons entrèrent finalement dans la chambre de Kai. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent, c'est Ray qui était étendu de tout son long par terre et qui venait manifestement de perdre l'équilibre. La deuxième, c'est que Kai n'était pas dans la chambre. La troisième. c'est qu'un bébé s'y trouvait à sa place. Un petit garçon de plus ou moins deux ans, qui ressemblait étrangement à Kai, avec ses cheveux bleus-argent, ses grands yeux marrons et même ses stries bleue sur les joues. Un bébé qui les regardait avec de grands yeux craintifs et interrogateurs.  
  
.  
  
Tyson était occupé à mettre la table du petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Tout était étrangement silencieux.  
  
«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»  
  
Tyson se redressa illico en entendant le cri de Max. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de hurler comme ça ?!! Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de Kai. Tyson espérait sincèrement que leur capitaine ne serait pas d'une humeur trop massacrante aujourd'hui. Il commençait sincèrement à en avoir sérieusement marre du sale caractère de Kai et il passait la majorité de son temps à se disputer avec lui. Ils avaient encore eu un accrochage carabiné pas plus tard que hier après-midi. La voix de Max parvenait toujours de la chambre lorsqu'il y entra.  
  
« MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE VOYONS !!! »  
  
« Hey mec, c'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça ! Personne n'est sourd ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Tyson en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
« Ah, Tyson ! C'est. C'est. »  
  
« ??? »  
  
« C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !CA DEPASSE LES LIMITES DU POSSIBLE ! C'EST.»  
  
« Impossible, j'ai pigé. mais de quoi tu parle ? Tu. »  
  
A ce moment là, Tyson fut interrompu alors que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de se jeter sur lui et s'agrippait à son pantalon. Il baissa le regard pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant qui avait l'air terrorisé. Tyson écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le petit. Il laissa errer son regard de l'un à l'autre : allant de Kai à Ray à Max à Kenny pour revenir sur Kai.  
  
« Okeeeeeey les mecs... je crois qu'il va falloir m'expliquer deux trois petits trucs parce que là.je ne suis plus trop. »  
  
(A suivre) 


	2. chap2

Kikoo tout le monde ! Vala le chapitre suivant ! Je tiens d'abord à rassurer les fan de notre bô beybladeur chinois.j'ai nommé Rei. Je sais que ça en a surpris quelques uns de voir Kai aller directement vers Tyson mais rassurez-vous, même si il n'est pas très présent dans ce (petit ^_^ ;;) chapitre, Rei deviendra beaucoup plus important dans le chapitre suivant ! Qui a envie de voir Rei gagatiser sur un chibi Kai?lol. Et bien sûr, encore plus important, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! Merci beaucoup à CALLIOPE, REI KON, POOKIE, NOAMI AZUKI, PINK KITTY, KC REEVES ! Merci à tous pour les encouragements !!!!!  
  
Max faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis bientôt une demi heure ; Kenny tapait sur son ordinateur, recherchant des informations sur d'éventuels cas semblables à celui-ci ; Ray se servait son dixième café et Tyson râlait alors que le Kai miniature refusait de lâcher prise et restait accroché à son pantalon.  
  
« On dirait qu'il t'aime bien » finit par remarquer Ray, rompant ainsi le silence.  
  
Tyson se renfrogna et se mit à marmonner entre ses dents. « Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? Il peut pas me supporter en temps normal et puis POUF, voilà que monsieur je-suis-le-fier-et-invincible-phoenix-qui-n'a- besoin-de-rien-ni-personne-à-part-de-mon-spectre se transforme en modèle réduit et qu'il est scotché depuis bientôt une demi-heure à mon pantalon et qu'il refuse de me lâcher. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Manifestement on lui fait peur. Il n'y a que toi avec qui il se sente en sécurité. »  
  
« Mais je m'en fous ! J'en veux pas moi ! Prend-le ».  
  
Tyson excédé par l'attitude pour le moins inhabituelle de Kai, même d'un Kai de deux ans, saisit le petit sans délicatesse et le fourra dans les bras de Ray. Le petit se demandant ce qui se passait, interrogea Tyson du regard. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour monter dans sa chambre. En le voyant se diriger vers la sortie, le petit se mit à pleurer.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? » interrogea Tyson.  
  
« Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que tu partes. »  
  
« Ah ouais ? Ben on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans le vie ! »  
  
« Mais enfin Tyson, je croyais que tu aimais les enfants. tu n'est pas si dur d'habitude ! » intervint Max.  
  
« Hey ! » se justifia Tyson « C'est pas que j'aime pas les enfants mais ici c'est différent ! C'est Kai enfin ! Le passe temps préféré de ce mec c'est de me contrarier et il est toujours désagréable. Et puis voilà que.on ne sait par quel moyen , il arrive à redevenir un gosse de deux ans et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'à me suivre partout. »  
  
« Va savoir pourquoi mais il te fais confiance. Nous, il faudrait qu'on aille au labo, ça doit être à cause de l'accident d'hier. Tu pourrais. »  
  
« Mmh ? »  
  
« Heu.garder le petit. »  
  
« Ah oui, pas de prob.KWAAAAAA ??!! »  
  
« Alleeeez Tyson, on arrivera pas à s'en occuper, d'autant plus dans un laboratoire ! »  
  
Et comme pour confirmer les dires du jeune chinois, les pleures du bébé redoublèrent. Kenny, qui avait un mal de tête terrible, arracha Kai des bras de Ray pour aller le refourguer à Tyson. Aussitôt les cris du bébé cessèrent et il offrit à Tyson un de ses plus beau sourire. A vrai dire, c'était sûrement le premier sourire de Kai que Tyson voyait. Il soupira en regardant le bébé qui s'accrochait cette fois à son tee-shirt et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.  
  
« Okey les gars. Allez au labo mais faites vite hein ? »  
  
« Promis ! » lui assura Max avec un sourire.  
  
Les trois garçons se mirent en route vers le laboratoire alors que Tyson, quant à lui, restait planté bêtement au milieu de la pièce sans savoir quoi faire, le bébé toujours dans les bras. Celui-ci était bien content que le garçon qui s'appelait Tyson soit resté avec lui. Les autres étaient effrayants. Celui qui s'appelait Ray avait l'air gentil, mais quand il était rentré dans la chambre, il avait eu peur qu'il lui fasse du mal et puis le garçon blond avait crié, et ça lui avait fait encore plus peur. Quant au troisième, il était très effrayant (c'est vrai quoi, Kenny n'a pas d'yeux vous imaginer le choc pour ce petit bout de chou ?) et il avait pas l'air gentil.  
  
Tyson, se rendant compte que le chibi Kai était toujours accroché à son tee- shirt, l'en décolla et le posa par terre.  
  
« C'est pas vrai. Kai, tu me surprendras toujours. Y a que toi pour arriver à faire des trucs aussi impossibles. » soupira-t-il.  
  
« Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, moi en attendant ? J'ai des couses à faire et avec toi dans mes pattes ça va pas être évident. Je sais ! Je vais aller voire grand-père, je lui expliquerai la situation et je lui demanderai de te garder.».  
  
Tyson sortit donc, emportant le colis encombrant.heu Kai sous le bras en direction de chez son grand-père qui logeait à l'hôtel. Une fois là-bas, il expliqua la situation à son grand père.  
  
« Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! »  
  
« Grand père ! Sois sérieux enfin ! C'est loin d'être drôle !!! »  
  
Après que son grand père ait finit de se rouler par terre et que son fou rire fut calmé, Tyson lui mit le petit Kai dans les bras.  
  
« Bon, moi je vais faire des courses, on a plus rien à manger à la maison. Je reviendrai le chercher plus tard. ou j'enverrai Ray le chercher. »  
  
« N'oublie pas d'acheter quelque chose à manger pour le petit.bwahahahahahahaha ! »  
  
« C'est bon, calme toi ! Franchement, c'est pas marrant. Bon, je te laisse, j'y vais. »  
  
En voyant que Tyson était sur le point de partir, Kai lui lança un regard suppliant qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.  
  
« Ouais ben pas moi donc c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, toi tu restes ici ! » 


	3. DESOLEE

Note a tous les lecteurs de Baby blues : Je suis vraiment et sincèrement desolée du retard excesif que j'ai pris dans cette fic (ainsi que dans d'autres). Je sais que je n'ai pas d excuse et que cela doit ennuyer la plupart d'entre vous (croyez moi je ne supporte pas qu'un auteur n achève pas une fic que j'aime... oui oui je c je n en ai pourtant pas le droit vu que je le fais) . Je vais vraiment essayer de mettre une suite a cette histoire mais malheureusement je l ai commencé il y a longtemps (mea culpa TT) Cependant vu ke je suis oqp a regarder la seconde serie beyblade tout les jours loool ca peut motiver - . Je suis desolée. Je pensais arrêter cette fic mais je dois vou avouer ke les review reçues m'ont encouragée... et fait culpabiliser ;;; surtout lol . je vais donc faire finir cette fic au plus vite. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup liront vu le temps que j'ai pris mais je dois vous dire que cette fic restera probablement non-yaoi (avc Ty et Rei mères poules ki c ? lol) Autrement si il y a du yaoi ce sera un TYKA (tyson/kai) je c ke ce n'est pas un couple très populaire maaaais... je dois avouer que ce sont mes petits chouchous... a vous de voir ce que vous voulez, je peux toujours ecrire un TYKA plus tard quand personne n'attendra la suite de ma fic TT lol encore une fois dsl !!!


End file.
